Many mobile vehicles incorporate an integrated communication system, such as a telematics unit, providing navigational assistance and other fee-based subscription services. The telematics unit includes a cellular radio, satellite transceiver, and/or global positioning capabilities. One method for providing subscription services utilizes a radio communication link to transfer data between the telematics unit and a call center through a wireless network. Often this communication link includes the emerging One Times Radio Transmission Technology (CDMA 1×RTT) packet data protocol. In addition, normal operational outages affect the ability for the telematics unit to communicate with the call center. The lack of an active data connection to a vehicle decreases a driver's experience with navigation systems because alerts and problems cannot be addressed while they are in an area without an active data connection.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages and advances the state of the art.